Slice of Life: An Apple Dumpling SideShot
by helluvabell
Summary: Esme has just left Carlisle, and it couldn't have happened at a worst time because his ex-wife left a little surprise with him. Bad biker, Carlisle "Doc" Cullen will have to find a way to blend all the aspects of his new life.


**Hello, all! This is an O/S I wrote for Fandom for Storms. It's the Prequel to Apple Dumpling Club.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

Lingo for this fic: "Club or MC"—motorcycle club; "81"—refers to Hells Angels (the eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A); "patch holder"—club member; "Red and White"—another name for Hells Angels; "prospect/probate"—prospective members during their probationary phase, they haven't earned a full patch meaning they're not full members yet; "colors"—patches that signify the chapter that the wearer belongs to; "cut" means biker vest.

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

I bounced the bundle in my arms but the crying would not stop. How was it possible that something so small could make so much fucking noise? It had been four days. Four days of the shrill cry and no sleep for me or the kid. I had even resorted to calling my mother. She yelled at me like I was still in grade school when I told her Esme left me. Told me I fucked up a good thing by fucking things that were not so good. Not in those exact words, but that was the general idea. Then five minutes later she called back to give me some pointers. When I asked if she could come to help me, the old bag laughed at me.

I couldn't understand why the baby had not stopped crying. I did everything my mom told me. I bounced while walking around, I tried burping, swaying, and shushing noises, but nothing goddamn worked. Why the _hell_ couldn't babies talk?

I looked at my son's scrunched up face as he wailed. What was I supposed to do? It's not like I had a car seat to strap him into to take him for a drive let alone a car. I talked to some of the girls that ran with the 81, the ones who were mothers, and they told me sometimes babies fell asleep to that shit. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts of maybe attaching a bucket to my Harley. _That could be safe, right?_

I set Emmett down on the middle of the bed and went to see whoever was at my door. The guys knew I had my hands full. So if it was one of the Brothers, it must be important.

It wasn't a patch holder—it was Esme.

She was more beautiful than I remembered, and it had only been a week since I last saw her. She was wearing those skin-tight, stonewashed jeans that made every man check out her ass and a baggy shirt that only held onto one shoulder. I should have called her back. I should have begged and groveled and done whatever it took to keep her with me.

Esme huffed and said, "Are you going to invite me in, or should I stand out here all night?"

My body was blocking the doorway and I started moving aside before I stopped, remembering the tiny bundle in my bed. She narrowed her eyes when I blocked her progress with an arm across the door frame.

"Now's really not a good time, Esme. I'll give you a call tomorrow," I said before backing further in the house.

Before I could even realize what had happened, Esme ducked under my arm and was quickly making her way to the bedroom. "Do you have somebody here?" she asked over her shoulder. "Was that why you never called, because you were to busy fucking some other girl?"

Emmett's loud, insistent wail stopped her in her tracks. I headed in the direction she was walking in moments before. Esme turned to look at me as I neared her, her eyes wide and filled with questions. But I couldn't stop to explain just yet; my son needed me.

Scooping him up in my arms, I started the shushing along with the rocking motion again even though I knew it wouldn't calm Emmett down.

"Why do you have a kid?" Esme asked timidly.

I faced her, still bouncing and rocking Emmett, and said, "Carmen left him."

"Carmen, as in your ex-wife?" she asked in a terse voice.

I nodded my head before explaining, "She showed up four days ago, shoved him in my arms, and said she couldn't deal with him anymore. That he was a mistake and she couldn't raise him."

I looked at Emmett, running my hands over the crown of his head. His curly brown hair was soft and smooth beneath my fingers. How could anybody call him a mistake? Sure he made a lot of noise, but he's my son.

"Why didn't you call me?"

I looked at Esme and saw her looking at me with a crushed expression on her face. I didn't understand because I had figured it wouldn't be right, dumping her with my... not _problems_ but issues. Christ, she was only nineteen! I couldn't ask her to not only forgive me for the shit I pulled, but ask her to take me back.

"Why the fuck didn't you call me?"

I realized she took off her shoe and started hitting me in the back of the shoulder with it. What I didn't understand was why she was so pissed.

"Do you have any idea what I've been thinking this past week, you stupid, selfish bastard? You should have called!"

Emmett's crying got louder when he realized he had competition, so I snatched the shoe from Esme's hand and chucked it across the room before hissing, "If you want to yell at me fine, but I'm trying to calm down my son."

My words snapped her out of her rage and she shook her head. "I-I-I'm sorry. You're right. We'll talk about it later... Can... Can I hold him?"

I looked at her wearily not because seconds ago she was hitting me with a fucking shoe, because I deserved that shit. No, I knew Esme was a sweet caring girl, and if I put Emmett in her arms, she just might take my sorry ass back.

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away so I couldn't see. "I understand, Doc. I'll just be on my way."

"Wait!" Her steps faltered before she turned back to face me, and I hated that I made her think for a second that I didn't want her there. "Nothing I do calms him. I've tried rocking, and shushing. I just changed his diaper before you got here, and he had a bottle an hour ago."

I gently placed Emmett in her outstretched arms. She settled him against her body and started making cooing noises. Mom never mentioned cooing noises.

It managed to calm him down somewhat, but he was still crying. Esme snatched a towel from the basket of dirty clothes that was in the corner and laid it on the bed. Emmett shrieked when Esme set him down, but she was quick in making the shushing noises I made earlier.

She undid the little jump suit he was wearing and opened his diaper. I was going to remind her that he had just been changed, but she said, "It looks like he has a little diaper rash. Did Carmen give you a bag or anything or just the baby?"

I walked out to the living room where Emmett's diaper bag was and returned to Esme with it in tow. She quickly looked through it, a smile lighting up her face when she found what it was she was looking for. Esme uncapped a small tube and squeezed a gel onto her fingers before she turned back to my son.

"Your daddy is awfully rude, baby. He didn't even introduce us," she cooed while smearing the ointment on his booty. Emmett stopped his crying and started gurgling while watching Esme. "Even when I bring it up, he still stays quiet. Well, little guy, my name is Esme."

It took me a moment to realize she was talking more to me that the kid, and I blurted out, "Emmett! His name is Emmett."

Emmett kicked his legs happily and started sucking on his hands while Esme said, "Hello, Emmett. You're such a handsome boy." She turned her attention to me and said, "You should let it breath. Only put a diaper on if you need it, and if you do make sure it's a little loose. I saw some baby powder in the bag. Use it when you change his diaper."

"How do you know all of this," I asked, amazed.

"Two little brothers," she answered as she walked out of the room.

I followed her to the bathroom, where she was washing her hands. I cleared my throat, uncomfortably before saying, "Esme, I should have called you, but not because of what Carmen did. I'm sorry for how things happened. You have to know she's a part of my past."

We weren't talking about Carmen anymore; we were talking about Elizabeth.

"Then why is she still sending you letters, Doc?" she said in dead voice.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew she read at least one of the letters, an early one, and I knew what was probably in it—Elizabeth writing about how much she missed me and still loved me. But Elizabeth didn't love me; she loved what I offered—an escape.

"There's something you should know," I said carefully. "Elizabeth is pregnant." Her eyes narrowed, and I saw her reach for her other shoe. I realized she thought it was a recent development and quickly said, "She's in about six months!"

"Jesus Christ!" she spat. "Did you ever think of using a fucking condom, Doc?"

I knew she was angry but some of her fury died down when Esme realized Elizabeth's pregnancy happened before I met her. "I know, I know, alright?"

"So... does she want you to be a part of the baby's life? Is that why she's writing to you?" she asked, looking down.

"Well, yeah."

Esme huffed, exasperated and said, "What I meant was, does she want you to play family?"

My eyebrows shot up when I realized the conclusion she had come to. She really thought that Elizabeth wanted me to play house, that the presence of a baby could tie me to another woman. "No. Elizabeth can't keep the baby. Her family wouldn't approve. She's been writing to convince me to take him."

She sighed and nodded her head. Walking past me, she entered the bedroom again, only to come out with the shoe she had used as a weapon. I watched confused as she headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

She turned back to look at me and said, "You both are exhausted. I suggest you sleep when he does. We'll talk in the morning."

Before I could say anything she walked back to me and pulled me into a searing kiss. After seeing her out, I walked to the bathroom to fetch a clean towel. Lifting Emmett, I replaced the dirty towel with the clean one and cooed, "I think Esme just took me back. Yes, she did."

**~SoL~**

**Four months later...**

I went around the side of the club house, Dirty close behind, and I cranked on the water hose. We took off our colors and washed away the blood on our shirts. I wouldn't change anything I did tonight because my Brother needed my help, and he would have done the same for me. But things like this couldn't continue.

I had responsibilities now, and I had to be more careful. I had a beautiful wife, and an amazing little son, and we were expecting another to join our family. I couldn't keep putting my life in jeopardy when I had a family that depended on me too.

Dirty and I decided to trash the shirts, and we donned our cuts before heading inside. He headed for the bar and was soon planked by girls on both sides. Shaking my head, I made my way to the back. I was almost there until a tiny blonde blocked my path.

"What's your hurry, Doc?" she asked, trailing a hand down my chest.

Before her hand could reach my semi, I ripped it away from me and hissed, "Don't fucking touch me."

I was in a bad place. I did not want to be there; I wanted to be at home with my wife and son. I didn't want the smoky atmosphere or the drunken floozies that were being passed around. I wanted to find Marks, say what I needed to say, and get the hell out of there.

There was a prospect standing guard outside the back room, and when I asked for Marks, probate looked confused. A few seconds later, recognition lit his eyes and he said, "Oh, you mean Marcus!"

I snorted because I knew how much Marks hated that people got his legal wrong. That shit happened when you changed colors, even if the change happened within the 81. At first Marks took to beating the hell out of anybody who got his name wrong, but they didn't learn. That wasn't entirely true. They learned not to fuck with him. Things were not going to change so he might as well get used to the new name. After knocking, probate opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Doc, what's going on, Brother?" Marks was sitting behind his desk that was suspiciously cleared of everything. It wasn't my place to speculate what was going on, and I appreciated that he didn't feel like sharing. Drugs, guns, and money weren't my business.

"Dirty and I just got back," I said while taking the seat he waved me in.

"Good. Did things go as expected?"

"More or less. I wanted to run something by you," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"You want to cut back on club activities," Marks said with chuckle.

I snorted because the bastard got a kick out of saying things without spelling them out. "Yeah, something like that."

"It's because of your family?" I nodded my head. "That's fine, Doc. I completely understand. You've already done more than expected. You take care of your family now. If I need something done, I'll just call in a Nomad."

As I made my way out the door, he called back, "Hey you coming to the get-together this weekend?"

"Yeah, got to introduce the newest member of my family to the guys," I said with a proud smile.

**~SoL~**

Esme was in the kitchen when I got home... wearing nothing but one of my black t-shirts. Walking up behind her, I pressed her against the counter and kissed the side of her neck. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she knew I loved that shit. The adrenaline from the run Dirty and I went on was still in my system and I needed an outlet.

She leaned her head back as I pressed the hard bulge in my jeans against her ass, and she whispered, "Carlisle."

I quickly unzipped and freed myself from the jeans and was buried in her within seconds. Esme was the only one who called me Carlisle, and damn it all if I didn't love hearing it come from her pouty little mouth.

I pushed her down so her chest was lying on the counter and lifted her hips so I could get a better angle. Esme's soft whimpers came after each frantic thrust. She felt so fucking good, tight and wet, and I didn't know if I could hold out much longer.

Almost like he timed it that way, Emmett began crying.

"No," I grunted. He knew that when he cried, either Esme or myself would come running.

"The baby," she panted.

He wasn't a baby anymore; he was nearly one. And he could damn well wait two more minutes. Esme glared at me over her shoulder when I told her as much. There was a small smirk playing on her lips before I felt her clamp down on me. The sexy smirk, swivel of the hips, and increased tightness is what finished me off.

"That wasn't fair," I said, my body bent over hers.

She pushed up off the counter, saying, "You weren't complaining a minute ago."

When she spun around to face me her eyes shot down to my chest. My tattoo was peeking out beneath my cut and she slid her hand under the leather to push it away. My breath caught when she leaned forward and placed the softest kiss on the words, _"Property of Esme"_ that were etched over my left pec.

_Fuuuuck._

I watched her turn the corner and fought another wave of arousal when I saw my spunk smeared across the inside of her thighs. It was going to be another one of those nights where neither of us got any sleep, but at least it wasn't going to be because of a crying baby.

**~SoL~**

"Sign here and initial here," the tiny lawyer man said after Jenks read the papers and nodded his head.

After the papers were all signed, my copies safely tucked away, I was handed my other son, Edward. He had a little tuft of copper hair at the top of his head that reminded me of a toy that one of the club mothers gave Emmett. He had one of my fingers in his tight little grip, his green eyes taking in his surroundings. I heard a sniffle from across the room and saw Elizabeth standing with her arms wrapped around her midsection.

"And you're sure it's alright if I send him letters?" she asked, her eyes rimmed red and lip trembling.

"Yeah," I whispered as I looked down at my son.

The lawyers excused themselves and stepped outside. The quiet in the room was starting to grate on my nerves, so I started talking to Edward. "You are going to love it here. You'll have to share a crib with your brother but he's not too loud."

"When did you get married?"

I stopped the bouncing I didn't know I had started and looked back at Elizabeth. Her attention was on a picture of mine and Esme's wedding day. Of course most of the guys from my chapter and their wives were there. The Red and White loved a reason to celebrate; not that they need one to do it. "Two months ago."

She nodded her head and softly said, "I didn't think you'd ever settle down."

What was I going to say? _"Esme's special."_ Of course she's special, but what Elizabeth would hear was that _she_ wasn't special. Instead I went back to fawning over my new son. She slipped out quietly, and I felt bad for being happy that she was gone. She had actually wanted to set up an allowance to take care of Edward. Like I couldn't take care of my family on my own. The club wasn't the only thing I did. I had a job just like everybody else.

Jenks walked back in and sat down at the table. He pulled some papers out of his briefcases and was about to start explaining them to me when Esme walked in, Emmett in her arms. Her face brightened when she saw the new addition to our family I was holding, and she rushed over to get a closer look. I traded boys with her and sat back at the table.

"Mr. Cullen, these are the papers stating that one Emmett Dale Cullen was abandoned by his mother, Carmen Cullen on the date specified and that you seek to terminate her parental rights." I signed the papers, and when Jenks stood to leave, he said, "As soon as the abandonment issue is settled, we'll start on both Emmett's and Edward's adoption papers."

After asking how his family was and saying good-bye, I saw him to the door and shook his hand. When I went back to the living room, Esme had her brow furrowed and was rocking Edward in her arms while Emmett sucked on his pacifier from his rocking swing in the kitchen door frame. Wrapping her in my arms, I asked her what was wrong.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, filing those papers against Carmen? I feel like I'm taking her child from her," she whispered.

"Hey," I said while turning her body to face me. "She left him and took off. We've tried finding her but she doesn't want to be found. I don't want her showing up five years from now, wanting him back. We're a family, Esme, and I'll do everything in my power to keep us together and safe."

She nodded her head and looked at our sons while I lifted Emmett from his swing. Walking back to where my wife stood in the living room, I pivoted so Emmett could see his little brother. "Emmett, this is your brother Edward. I want you to look after him and your mother whenever I'm not around."

"And just where the hell are you going, Doc?"

I brought Emmett up to my chest and used my free hand to cover his ear. "Esme, little ears," I teased.

"Oh, shut it. In twenty years they will be saying thing that will shock even you!"

I laughed, kissed my wife, and enjoyed being at home with my small family. That night, I crept to the nursery we had set up and watched my boys sleep.

Not even the club would come before them; I would _always_ choose them first. They and Esme were my everything.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me hear what you thought ;)**

**I'll be posting "Apple Dumpling Club" after I finish "Control".**


End file.
